


Arrested Development

by awake0rdreaming



Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cop AU, Cop Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: Tumblr prompt: New Deputy Stiles Stilinski is about to make his first arrest, at least he is trying to, but this Malia Tate is not making it easy





	Arrested Development

Stiles was at his desk, staring forlornly at the pile of paperwork that had been dumped on his desk that weekend, when a call came in on a possible DUI. The driver apparently, kept swerving in and out of the lanes, being both endangering to others as well as themselves. There was no one else available at the station that could respond to the call, so Stiles nervously picked up the keys to the police cruiser parked outside alone, and headed towards the direction the complaint had been reported.  
  
Despite being a deputy for quite some time, Stiles had yet to be given patrol duties. He would like to attribute the lack of action towards there being more experienced people on the job, but mostly he made up these excuses because it beat the option of being pissed off. He hadn’t gone to the police academy just to warm a seat behind a desk dammit.  
  
Getting into the car, it wasn’t long until he spotted the car as it narrowly missed a tree—on the opposite side of the road. He switched the siren on and followed the car until it pulled to the side, and waited.  
  
As Stiles approached the car, he rehearsed what he was taught to say in situations like these. The driver was a girl, age unidentifiable. One of the first things he noticed was her eyes were too bright, definitely due to a substance.  
  
Bending by the window to speak to her, he said, “Ma’am, you were spotted driving rather hazardously. Have you had anything to drink tonight?”  
  
“I’m not drunk. It’s the wolfsbane,” the girl protested.  
  
“Uh..right. That’s not one I’m familiar with,” Stiles muttered lowly.  
  
“Well obviously.” Apparently the girl had really good hearing. “You wouldn’t unless you have..you know? A hairy problem. And by the smell of it, you don’t.”  
  
Stiles said nothing at first, not sure he was following this conversation correctly. Had to be drunk..right?  
  
“I wouldn’t lie to you, especially someone so good-looking. Do you have a girlfriend?” but the frankness in her tone threw him off. Why was he talking to this girl anyways?  
  
Focus, Stiles.  
  
“Can I please see your driver’s license ma’am?”  
  
“I don’t have one.” The girl said. Stiles raised his eyebrows, “Yet. I mean. My driving instructor has yet to pass me.”  
  
“So you’re driving without a license?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to step out of your car.”  
  
The girl looked at him imploringly, “Okay, look. I’ve had a really bad night. I just came from having to drop my drunk friend off because she and her boyfriend broke up _again_. It wouldn’t be so bad, except _I_ wasn’t able to get any action in the club because I was designated driver. Do you see why I can’t be drunk?”  
  
Stiles didn’t say anything other than hold out the breathalyzer. She closed her eyes briefly in annoyance, but followed through anyways.  
  
Nothing. Not even a blip. What the hell?  
  
“See, the test says I’m fine.”  
  
Stiles sighed deeply. He had no idea why the Breathalyzer didn’t work on her. She clearly seemed to be on _something_, “I won’t ask again.” He was patient person, even when tried.  
—  
Malia sighed frustrated, and popped the door open with a lot more force than she intended. “Okay. Now what?”  
  
“Walk in a straight line. One foot in front of the other.”  
  
There was one second of hesitation and then the brunette attempted a straight line, failing miserably.  
  
“I’m going to have place you under arrest,” Stiles said, trying not to sound smug.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Driving under the influence, driving without a license, propositioning an officer. Pick one.”  
  
“It’s not like I was asking to suck your cock, I just said you were cute!”  
  
“You were driving without a license,” Seriously, this was his first arrest. How in the world did he end up arguing with her?!  
  
She pouted like a petulant child, and held her hands out in front of her. Stiles smirked, making a motion for her to turn around. With a huff she did. Stiles immediately began reading her, her rights as the cuffs clicked in place, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law. I highly suggest you heed to that.”  
—  
“I have a question. Do you serve food in here?”  
  
Stiles lifted his head from his reports wearily, “No, we do not.”  
  
“Why not? What if I get hungry?”  
  
“It’s a jail cell not a hotel.” Stiles said before picking up his pen to get back to work. He could feel the girl’s eyes on him and looked at her right back, “What?”  
  
“You’re cute.”  
  
“Okay, stop.” Stiles had enough. “I have a lot of work to do and it’s bad enough that I don’t get any field work and it feels like I’ve been strapped to this desk and tonight was the _first_ night I got to patrol and _only_ because I was the closest one to the area and someone called in saying there was a possibly intoxicated driver on the road. So excuse me if I don’t seem in the mood to _chat_!”  
  
They stared at one another, before the girl dropped her eyes and turned away from the bars, almost curling into herself.  
  
Stiles didn’t let himself feel guilty.  
—  
Malia was bored. The wolfsbane had finally worn off and all she had left to do, was stare at the walls around her, which were a boring shade of grey and cracked in places.  
  
Some people had written stuff on the walls too, like messages. Examining one on the far corner, she read a number for a ‘good’ lawyer. It looked very familiar.  
  
Glancing back to make sure the officer’s eyes were not on her, she flicked her claws out and began to slowly scratch the number off the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once that was taken care of, Malia didn’t know what else to do.  
  
Eyes searching the room, her eyes fell to the plaque that stated who was on duty. “Isn’t Stilinski the Sheriff’s name?” she ventured out loud.  
  
“Yeah it is,” Stiles heard himself say. He was done the reports and now the only thing left was get his ‘guest’ get picked up. In the morning…  
  
“So you’re what? Related to him?”  
  
Stiles swivelled in his chair to face her, “I’m his son.”  
  
“But he doesn’t give you field work?” Stiles shrugged at her questioning look, “Maybe he’s trying not to pull favourites?” she tried.  
  
“Been on the job for a while.”  
  
“Maybe he doesn’t want you to get hurt?”  
  
“I’m a _police_ officer.”  
  
“You’re still his _son_,” Malia pointed out. She wasn’t sure why she was taking the conversation in this direction. This was the opposite of how she thought her night would turn out, but all in all, not bad company.  
  
He was working the graveyard shift, so they spoke on and off. The deputy even let her have some chips he kept squirrelled away in the bottom drawer of his desk. He tried to gently gain information on wolf’s bane, and they played that game where Malia pretended she didn’t hear him. Somewhere along the way, Malia began feeling safe and for the first time in five days, she fell asleep.  
—  
Stiles coming out of the back room, noticed Peter Hale in the Sheriff’s office. “Now what?” Stiles asked exasperated. Peter had been coming in on the regular, always ‘suggesting’ things to improve on the force. His dad had been able to hold him at bay so far.  
  
“This one is all you.” Boyd informed him. “That chick you brought in? He’s her dad.”  
  
“W_hat_. She told me her last name was Tate.”  
  
“Well it must be hyphenated or something, because she most definitely is getting out without charge thanks to him.”  
  
“Hmm..” Stiles frowned and went back to his desk to look up a name in the database. Hunting off season, huh? Charges were dropped, but he now had a number.  
  
“Stiles?” Boyd said in a warning tone, but he had already picked up the phone, eyes on Peter Hale flashing his sleazy politician smile at the Sheriff.  
  
“Am I speaking to Henry Tate? Hello, this is Deputy Stilinski calling about your charge. Malia Tate is in our custody, yes—please. I’d appreciate it. Thank you.”  
  
Stiles sent a challenging look to his friend, who only shook his head in response. He was only too familiar with Stiles’ fine stubborn qualities. His gaze then slid behind the bars to the one occupied cell and received small, shy smile.  
  
His confusion at the response must have shown on his face, because she spoke after Boyd had moved away: “I don’t like him either.”  
—  
Stiles avoided his dad the best he could. He succeeded in doing so until right at the end of his shift when he was called in. He hated the timing. They had agreed that when on duty, the Sheriff and his dad were two different entities. This meant Stiles had to talk to him like he would for any other boss he had. Formally.  
  
“Come in and close the door.” The Sheriff said, sighing warily behind the desk. Stiles did as ordered and waited for permission, before he sat down.  
  
“I thought I told you to stay at your desk, Deputy.”  
  
“When the call came in, I was the closest to respond, Sir.”  
  
“And there was absolutely no one else who could have gone instead?”  
  
“No, Sir. Is there a particular procedure to go through when it comes to the Hales that I was not informed of?” Stiles was careful to keep the accusation out of his voice.  
  
“Anything to do with the Hales is a delicate subject in this town.” The Sheriff hesitated, and Stiles who had perfected reading his dad since he was little, knew something was being kept from him.  
  
The next day, a man wearing flannel stood in front of the welcome desk, Stiles unsurprisingly was stationed. “I'm here about my daughter Malia?” Raised voices from the Sheriff's closed door, made a somewhat muffled sound in the main room. Both Henry Tate and Stiles looked in that direction, before turning back to each other. “Adoptive daughter,” he amended. Stiles nodded and led him over to the holding cell, staying a respective distance away.

Malia's dad stood on the outside, looking in sternly at the figure on the cot. “It better not be the wolfsbane again. And if that's the excuse, you're paying me back for the bail money." Stiles heard an intelligible response, to which Tate shrugged. “Hope the lesson sticks this time.”

When Stiles unlocked the cell door, Malia sent him a scathing look, as though it were his fault her dad was a better parent than Peter Hale. Stiles smirked, and what it a trick of the light, her eyes looked yellow? Stiles shook his head clear, and signed the release papers. Whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't his problem  
—

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This prompt was asked in 2016 but I'm finally beginning to post the other stories too! It's probably terrible, but I wanted to get them out..so...lol
> 
> Also!! If you have a prompt/trope you like, I can take a stab at it :) Cheers!! ~nenz


End file.
